nidfandomcom-20200213-history
Roger Wilkeah
Roger Wilkeah is Elliot's basketball rival and attends his school as well, his name was revealed in the NiGHTS' Archie Comics released in 1998. Roger is a minor character in NiGHTS into dreams but a major character in the NiGHTS Archie Comics. NiGHTS into Dreams In NiGHTS into Dreams, Roger is simply a minor character who appears in Elliot's opening and ending cutscenes, like the later, Roger is the leader of a basketball players trio and they challenge and defeat Elliot in his opening cutscene at his favorite hobby then bully and laugh at him, making Elliot feels really embarassed in front of his friends, Roger and his team don't make another appearance until Elliot's ending cutscene, where Elliot comes back for a rematch now with courage to overcome his fear, Roger and his friends are defeated by Elliot and aren't seen since then. Archie Comics In 1998, Archie Comics released a comic books series based on NiGHTS into dreams and Roger is a major character there, having much more personality and even character development, in the comics, Roger not only reprises his role as an obstacle for Elliot to overcome, but he also interacts and befriends Claris Sinclair, goes to the Night Dimension, specifically, to Nightmare, helps Reala and the Nightmarens fighting NiGHTS and even dualizes with Reala, making him the first and so far only visitor to ever do that in any type of NiGHTS media. Roger's most notable role in the Archie Comics happens from issue 4 to 6, where he really starts to develop his character, Roger is forced by Reala to help him defeating NiGHTS and starts giving him his dream energy, making Reala really strong, later Roger starts to realize all the trouble he got himself into for working with the Nightmarens and by the end of Issue 6, Roger completly betrays Reala, he stops giving Reala his dream energy during a fight between the later and NiGHTS, making Reala really weak and energy-drained, indirectly helping NiGHTS defeating him. Personality In the Archie Comics, Roger is very arrogant and loves to intimidate Elliot, however, he greatly fears the nightmarens, he showed vulnerability and screamed for help when Clawz tried to attack him and even stated he is only giving Reala his dream energy because he is afraid something bad may happen to him if he does not do that. Through the whole comic series, Roger wanted to stay away from the most troubles he could and never appeared to be on nobody side, he helped Reala fighting NiGHTS because of fear but appeared to dislike it, but Roger also appeared to have a completely neutral vision about NiGHTS and his problems, he simply wanted to not get involved in anything. When he helps NiGHTS defeating Reala in issue 6, Claris and Elliot ask him "how does it feel to do the right thing" and he answers "weird" implying Roger is a very bad person, he also states once that he always "plays the role" of a bully, whenever he wants it or not, meaning Roger may try to be a good person, but he always end up looking bad, most likely because of his strong selfish and arrogant personality. By the end of Issue 6, Roger betrays the Nightmarens and indirectly helps NiGHTS, however due to the series discontinuation, it's not possible to say if from that moment foward, he'd start helping NiGHTS or just continue trying to avoid everything. Gallery Rogercutscene.jpg|Roger in a NiGHTS into Dreams cutscene. RogerComic1.jpg|Roger about to dualize with Reala in the Archie Comics. RogerComic2.jpg|Roger with Claris in the Archie Comics. Trivia * Like Reala, Roger looks like his rival design wise but having different colors. ** Both Roger and Reala also share red as one of their most prevalent colors. ** It's very likely that the reason why Reala is an Elliot's boss is because he is representing Roger, since Reala is to NiGHTS what Roger is to Elliot: a rival with nothing more than the same skills/abilities who's trying to prove to be the best. *** Reala is also the boss of Stick Canyon, which is a level representing Elliot trying to build a new and more confident self, so it's safe to assume that NiGHTS fighting Reala in this level is supposed to encourage Elliot to overcome his fears and face his rival as well. * During Will's opening in NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams, Will gets surronded by blonde boys with red uniforms who look similar to Roger, some of them even have Roger's haircut. * Despite being his team's star member and Elliot's biggest rival, Roger was not shown being turned into a nightmaren at Elliot's dream/opening cutscene, only his friends were, though he could have turned into one off screen considering a third nightmaren appeared out of nowhere after Roger's friends turning into nightmarens. * His eyes are red in the game, brown in the first four Archies and light blue in the the last two. * Roger is stated to be older than Elliot In the game's manual, meaning he is at least 16 or older, making him the oldest Visitor in the NiGHTS series. * By the end of Issue 6, Roger betrays the Nightmarens and indirectly helps NiGHTS, however due to the series discontinuation, it's not possible to say if from that moment foward, he'd start helping NiGHTS or just continue trying to avoid everything. * Dash Baxter from Danny Phantom is similar to Roger design and concept wise, he is blonde boy with similar haircut, wears red clothes and bullies one of the main characters, even though Roger was created eight years before Dash, all of the similarities between these two can be considered coincidences, because Dash Baxter is confirmed to be based on Flash Thompson from Spider-Man. ** They both also gave insulting nicknames to both Elliot and Danny based on their names, Roger calls Elliot "Smelliot" in the comics and Dash gave Danny many nicknames based on his last name (Fenton), such as "Fen-turd" and "Fen-toad". ** They both also have similar personalities, both Roger and Dash are selfish and arrogant and they like to make fun of and intimidate other people, but they greatly fear magical creatures who are stronger than them (in Roger's case it's the nightmarens and in Dash's case it's the ghosts). *** However, unlike Roger, Dash is a bit goofy and not very intelligent, Dash fits in the "strong but dumb" stereotype while Roger doesn't. * There's a possible error in the fourteenth page of the first issue when Roger and his friends are leaving after defeating Elliot: instead of Roger himself, Roger's red haired friend is the one to taunt Elliot, saying Elliot would never defeat him, as if Roger's red haired friend was the leader of the team or Elliot's main rival, when it was estabilished a page earlier that it was Roger. See also * Elliot Edwards * Claris Sinclair * William "Will" Taylor * Helen Cartwright Category:Characters Category:Nights into Dreams Characters